Marie Anne Sophie de Saxe
Marie Anne Sophie de Saxe '(29th August 1728 - Present) is the present Dauphine of Grandelumiere. Born to Augustus III of Poland and Saxony and Maria Josepha of Austria, she was married to Louis Auguste, the then ''Duc de Valois or Monsieur le Petit Dauphin in 1745. After her grandmother-in-law, Empress Marie IV Sophie died in 1757, she was styled '''Madame la Dauphine. Known for being a strong upholder of tradition, she enjoys the the etiquette of Argenteuil greatly and carries out her duties as expected of her, bar no exception. Although somber, she is a materialistic and cultivated woman, enjoying all things rich in beauty. A large supporter of fashion, she often influences the court fashions of the time. Early Life Birth Maria Anna Sophia of Saxony was born on the 29th of August, 1728 at Dresden Castle, to King Augustus III of Poland and Queen Maria Josepha of Austria. The birth was an easy one for her mother, although her gender was generally regarded as a disappointment. Two of her elder brothers had recently died in childhood, leaving only one brother as heir to the throne. As a result, another male heir was hoped for. Baptised, Maria Anna Sophia Sabina Angela Franciska Xaveria, her mother wished her to be known as Maria Franciska Xaveria, after her favorite saint, Saint Francis Xavier. However, her mother's wishes were ignored and were considered an example of her "too pious" temperament. Henceforth, she was known as Maria Anna Sophia. Education Born to a large and happy family, she was educated with her close-in-age sisters; Maria Amalia, Maria Margaretha, and Maria Josepha. Of these three, she was reportedly the closest with Maria Amalia. Educated in the castle of her birth, Dresden Castle, her mother personally oversaw the girls' education. Her lessons included; Latin, French, Polish, Philosophy, Geography, Religion, Drawing, Music, and Dance. Because her father was both King of Poland and Elector of Saxony, he divided his time between both nations equally. Her mother, who had a major influence over the king, went along with him. This provided difficulty to her mother's decision to have an intimacy with her children that was often frowned upon in the day. Therefore, while on her trips to Poland, she often wrote to her children in French, giving them pet names, and encouraging them to write to her informally. Adolescence Childhood The least pious of her siblings, she was often looked down upon by her excessively religious mother. As Maria Josepha's confessor, Father Anton Hermann described her, "She attends mass twice or four times a day and keeps more devotions than what is normal for a nun or a monk." Sophia found in difficult to live up to her mother's demanding expectations and often lapsed in her studies. Instead, she found solace in material items and struck a great interest in the fashions of the time. However, this was greatly disapproved by her tight-knit family, and they tried their best to squander her interest. The Prussian War In 1737, Poland, where her father and mother spent a considerable amount of time, was soon subject to invasion by Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II, King of Prussia. The Royal Castle (Zamek Królewski w Warszawie) and the Pałac Koniecpolskich were seized. Following the occupation of Warsaw, Prussian forces marched into Silesia and then into Saxony. After a succession of devastating blows, the Empire of Grandelumiere joined the war, as a Catholic ally of Saxony. However, they were too late. Prussia's forces soon made it to Dresden, where the Saxon royal children were located. Subsequently, Prussia sacked Dresden Castle, forcing the royal court under house arrest. A few months later, her parents joined, having made their way, imprisoned, from Poland. It was here, that Sophia finally realized her mother's political capabilities. Soon, Maria Josepha exemplified her influence over her husband, making it known that the ministers report to her as well. Included in counsil affairs, she used her diplomatic talents to their fullest, writing to the ruling families of Europe, asking for their aid. As well as influencing her weak husband, Maria Josepha gave birth to three more children inside the Castle of Dresden. Sophia, starting to respect her mother, slowly repaired her relationship with her, until it was known she was her favorite child. Now, she balanced her interest in materialism and religion "acceptably", in her mother's words. Flight to Bavaria Under house arrest, an escape plan was soon conceived. The family would leave Dresden Castle, their childhood home in the middle of the night. Sophia would never return. After making it to the Bavarian border, they were taken in by the Elector of Bavaria. From there, plans were made to move the family into Grandelumiere. Finally, in 1742, the plan was put into action and the family was taken to the Grandelumierian border in disguise. Here, they were given the Chateau de Saint-Germaine, where Augustus III set up a small Saxon-Polish court in exile. Sophia spent the next three years here, walking among the gardens with her sisters and continuing her education, but staying away from the Imperial Court, and Chateau de Argenteuil. Finally, in early 1744, Grandelumiere started to push back Prussia over the Saxon border, and into Poland. Betrothal As the Prussians were pushed back into Poland, it looked as though the war was in favor of the Saxons. With the likelihood of the family remaining exiles diminishing, Sophia's worth as a bride rose. Starting as early as 1743, there were rumors of a union between Sophia and the second-in-line to the throne of Grandelumiere, Louis Auguste, Duc de Valois or informally known, le Petit Dauphin. In late 1744, the Grandelumierian Court requested her hand, and negotiations for her marriage began. However, negotiations came to a pause as her mother's distaste for the marriage became known. Maria Josepha had wished for an Austrian marriage for her daughter, one from her own family. With her influence declining, she knew she had limited time to acquire what she desired. Augustus III's new court favorite Heinrich von Brühl, rivaled her immensely in her influence, and opposed the power "the Austrian", as he called her, had over the King. Subsequently, as Brühl made it known how an alliance with Grandelumiere, another Catholic nation, would strengthen their relationship, the Grandelumierian court agreed, and the betrothal was announced in late 1744, with a dowry settled upon. Madame la Duchesse de Valois Marriage On the 5th of May, 1745, Maria Sophia Anna de Saxe was married to Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, in the chapel of Chateau de Argenteuil. The Imperial Court was present, including the Empress, Marie IV. Sophia wore a dark blue, almost navy gown, designed in the Grandelumierian style. Embroidered with golden ringlets, which contrasted her dark blond hair, she was described as "angelic". As the marriage was of one of a future Emperor, there was much celebration. A week of balls was held in honor of the marriage, along with ornate feasts and events. After the marriage, the Imperial Court traveled to Paris, where Marie IV carried out "the Royal Touch", in which the Empress would touch the peasants, to heal their illnesses and grievances. Afterwards, the Empress gave out alms to the poor, along with donating to her charities. Arrival at Court After arriving back at Argenteuil, Marie Anne Sophie, as she was now called, chose charities to donate to, and was given elaborate rooms. It was here that Sophie set up her household, choosing her ladies-in-waiting, and household officers. Her reception at court, although ostentatious, was still rather subdued. There were widespread rumors of how Poland was invaded, and almost defeated, until the alliance with Grandelumiere was formed against Prussia. Also, because of her status as an exile, there were calls to replace her with a Spanish bride. Overall, she would be accepted by the court, as a Polish Princess. However, there were plans to replace her with the Spanish princess, Marianna Christina Victoria in the event she died in childbirth, until she gave birth to her son in 1747. Relationships Her relationship with her husband, was a complicated one. Upon meeting the Dauphin, she thought him "one of the most handsome men" she'd ever seen. However, this initial reaction was soon countered by his actions. The Dauphin had numerous lovers, both men and women. To Sophie, while his liaisons with women were considered more hurtful, as the Dauphin often installed his mistresses as ladies-in-waiting to her to access them more easily, the ones with men disgusted her. Their marriage, was not unconventional though, and was usual for the time. The marriage was one of convenience, not of love. However, it was more harmonious then most. Although Louis Auguste did not love her, he still admired and respected her. Sophie, although one could not call it influence, still knew how to "play her cards" ''concerning her husband. Often together in public, they were a most liberal couple, usually seen at the court entertainments and festivities. Consequently, although the Dauphin had mistresses, he would never allow a word to be said against Sophie, and considered her far above his mistresses. Well matched, they soon produced a brood of children, the first being born in 1747. '''Treaty of Strasbourg' In late 1745, the Treaty of Strasbourg was finally signed by all nations who participated in the Prussian War. Sophie's father regained his throne. Consequently, her family soon left back to their native countries of Saxony and Poland. The goodbye, although tearful, was restrained. In the months after her marriage, her father begged her to use her position to influence the Empress to grant him an enlargement of his allowance. Sophie, refused strongly, believing her duty as a wife was to keep out of politics. Family Sophie's marriage was consummated on the first night. Therefore, despite the disagreements between the couple, the union was considered a "success". A year later, she gave birth to her first child, Marie Sophie. Although a disappointment, as her first child, it was not considered devastating. Soon after, she gave birth to the long-awaited son, much to the relief of the Empress and court. With her duty fulfilled, Sophie's position was assured. She started to enjoy court more, taking part in the elaborate rituals and etiquette. In all, Sophie and her husband would produce ten children, with eight surviving infancy. Madame la Dauphine Death of the Empress On the night of November 29th, 1757, Empress Marie IV died of blood poisoning. Sophie was not present, as she was still recovering from the birth of her last child, Charles Edouard, as his birth had been particularly difficult. On hearing the news from her ladies-in-waiting, she remarked "Mon Dieu, we are lost in our path. The Empress has been our guide, and now we find ourselves without one." Upon the accession of her father in law, Louis XIV Raphael to the throne, Sophie became known as Madame la Dauphine, with her husband as Monseigneur le Dauphin. ''Soon after, she was installed in apartments of the Dauphine, which she soon had renovated. '''Court Life' Well matched for court life, she took her duties as Dauphine seriously. Partaking in the court rituals she considered a "necessity", she would never hear a word said against them. Frequently donating to her charities, she had "reputation of gold", among the common folk. Loving the entertainments, she actively partook in gossip and festivities of the court with her husband. She soon made a large circle of friends, including her husband's eldest sister, Marie Sophie, or honorarily called, Madame Imperiale. She was never seen without her ladies-in-waiting, as expected, and often gossiped and chatted in their company. Personality and Appearance Sophie has been described as a great beauty, with her long, voluptuous, golden-blond curls said to be her best feature. Rosy cheeks, which she often spiced up with rouge, made up a much admired complexion. Her features, included a straight nose, along with small mouth, that was often in a straight line in public. Her figure, was much admired, having a slim and curvy one. Being of short stature, she often wore shoes with large heels to make her look taller. Her hobbies, included dancing, playing music, and embroidery. The latter, she immensely enjoyed, often spending much of her allowance on new gowns and materials for her wardrobe. She had a particular enjoyment of court balls and rituals, often finding them "delightful" and "charming". Being of serious disposition, it was a surprise to many that she did not enjoy the court masses so valued by the high nobility. Among the court, she carried on her duties with seriousness. However, with private friends, she was known to unveil her true self, often smiling and laughing in their company. Issue With her husband, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, she would have several children; * Marie Sophie (born 24th November 1746) * Louis Paul (born 11th September 1747) * Marie Genevieve (born 27th February 1749) * Miscarriage (5th December 1749) * Marie Justine (born 29th September 1751) * Marie Augustine (born 5th June 1753) * Louis Theodose (born 10th October 1754) * Stillbirth (8th April 1755) * Marie Caroline (born 13th April 1756) * Charles Edouard (born 2nd November 1757) Titles and Styles * 29th August, 1728 - 5th May, 1745 ''Her Serene Highness, Princess Maria Anna Sophia of Saxony'' * 5th May, 1745 - 29th November, 1757 ''Son Altesse Impériale, Madame la Duchesse de Valois or ''Madame la Petite Dauphine * 29th November, 1757 - Present Son Altesse Impériale, Madame la Dauphine Category:Foreign Courtiers Category:Dauphins of Grandelumiere Category:18th Century Births Category:House Blois Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Imperial Court